


Contagious

by annieapple24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff piece I randomly wrote a couple years ago. Hermione knows she shouldn't, but she can't help herself. OOC I love Dramione. Rated M just to be safe. I like to think my jokes I used are funny. Please laugh at them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago, but it is one of my better works so I decided to post it here.

He never said I had to do it. It was always my decision. And when I got back to my room I never regretted it. But I knew it was against everything I've ever been taught. I had no idea why I kept coming back. It was great until he put his clothes back on and left. Id never cry, I would just follow suit and go back to Gryffindor tower. I had six classes with him and that didn't help me focus. I barely slept between schoolwork and seeing him. It made no sense at all.

"Do you like what I do to you?" He whispered in my ear as he dressed.

I only nodded, wishing he would stay, just this once.

"I like doing it. That's why we meet here every night, right?"

I nodded again, wondering why he hadn't left yet, and trying not to let my hopes up.

"Well, I've been thinking about doing something a little out of character for awhile."

"Draco, what are you talking about?" I saw him jump when I used his first name for the first time out of the bed.

He smirked then, surprisingly, smiled. "Have you ever had a boyfriend besides the Bulgarian-bananahammock or Weasel?"

I giggled "Bananahammock? That's a muggle bathing suit for old men who really shouldn't wear them."

He rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question Hermione."

I jumped at the use of my first name. This was getting strange. " Um, actually, I didn't even date Ron, and I don't like to count Victor. He's a better friend than boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes, and leaned in to kiss me. I was too shocked by the affectionate gesture to kiss back.

"Would you want to make this relationship public?" He whispered.

That little sentence made my mind blank. The first thing that popped into my head was "You want us to have sex in public?"

He started laughing at my dumb surprise. "Of course not! Im asking if you want to be Draco Malfoy's first official girlfriend."

I just about fainted when he said that. But I couldn't control my head that was nodding like crazy until I really did fall on my ass. Then I smiled.

"Well don't pass out Hermione. It's not my fault I love you." He chuckled.

I choked. I smiled. I gasped. I screamed. This had to be a dream. No way this was happening.

"You you you... love me?" I managed to say through my brain whirling around inside my skull.

"Of course I do. Or else I wouldn't come back. You're too damn contagious and addicting to leave behind." He whispered, picking me up and hugging me close to his body. "So what do you say."

I took a minute to calm myself. It took awhile, but finally I kissed him and said "Only if you do one thing for me Draco."

"Anything."

"Please, don't leave tonight. Stay with me here." I whispered, walking back to the glorious king-sized bed the Room of Requirement always provided.

So he stayed the entire night, keeping me warm. And the next day we walked to the great hall, holding hands, and happier than we've ever remembered being in our entire lives.


End file.
